Best Spy Mission Ever
by xxxBookWormxxx
Summary: When the cullen brothers and the Swan girls all work on a mission together to defeat Jacob and his men, Find out what happens and how are the Volturie involed ExB, ExR, JxA.....
1. Welcome to Rochester

**HEY GUYS/GIRLS, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY REVIEW PLZ**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV:**

I woke up to a deep voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Emmet right in my face.

"ARGG". I screamed and fell onto the floor, which only made him laugh harder. I also saw Jasper laughing while coming to his side.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO WANT". I shouted, I swear sometimes i hate my pyco brothers, and i also regret sharing the same house as them.

"awww, Eddiepoo dont be such a crankypants". Emmet said while ruffiling my bronze hair. I shot him a death glare which made him stop.

" We only wanted to tell you that we have a mission, so meet us in the meeting room". Jasper said, and with that they both left me in my room.

A mission.....this should be interesting... i think.

I signed, and striped out of my boxers and into the shower,letting the warm water relax my muscles.

Let me explain, me along with my two annoying brothers Emmet and Jasper, have been agents for 2 years now. I'm the youngest out of both of them me being 19, Jasper's 20 and Emmet 21,but doesn't act like his own age. We live in our parents house in Forks,just the three of us since Esme and Carlisle both had to go to a party in Paris for a month ,so we have the house to our self. Esme and Carlisle have been agents for more than 10years. They both met while doing a mission together.

I quickly finish my shower, not wanting to keep Emmet waiting along with knows what their doing, idiots. Dressing into a simple top and pants, I headed to the kitchen which dumb ass Emmet calls the 'meeting' room.

As i entered the kitchen, both Jasper and Emmet looked up from the paper they were reading, I looked at them both and raised an eyebrow at both were grinning widely.

"Should i be scared". I asked while taking a bite of Emmet's toast. He scowled at me and snatched the toast out of my hand and stuff it down his throat. I smirked at him, and grabbed and apple and bit into it. I looked back and forth between to figure out whats up with them.

" Okay i give up, whats wrong with you freaks". They were still grinning like idiots. Emmet passed a paper to me, and i was surprised what it said:

**MISSION: STOP JAKE BLACK. DESTINATION: NEW YORK CITY.**

**TO: EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN**

**EMMET CULLEN**

**JASPER CULLEN.**

**Accompanied BY: **

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

**ROSALIE SWAN**

**MARY ALICE SWAN.**

"I hope their hot". Emmet gushed, while daydreaming. I looked at Jasper and saw him in the same daze as him. I rolled my eyes at my two brothers.

" Guys snap out of it, ". I snapped my fingers at them. They both looked at me and mumbled 'sorry'.

" Sooo, who are these girls". I asked once I got their attention.

" We dont know but we have some information about them". Jasper said, while handing me another piece of paper.

_Information about the girls:_

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair color:Brunette**

**Height:5'7''**

**Body type: Slim**

**Sports:Baseball/Football/Horseback riding/Basket ball.**

**Mary Alice Swan**

**Eye color:Blue**

**Hair color: Black **

**Height: 4'11"**

**Body type: Pattie**

**Sports: horseback riding/Baseball/Basket ball.**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Hair color: blond**

**Height:5'8"**

**Body Type: model like**

**Sports: Football/Baseball/Basket ball.**

" So you guys excited to go to New york". Emmet asked as he sat down opposite from me, with his hands full of food. God, how the hell does he eat all of that.

I just sat their staring and him while he stuff himself. He looked up at us and smiled. I couldn't but help notice pieces of bacon stuck to his teeth. I quickly looked away, before i gage.

" Em, with been to the big apple millions of times, why you so exited". Jasper ask while looking up at him.

" DUDE, where gonna go on a mission with 3 hot girls, GIRLS". He shouted, while taking a big gulp of orange juice.

" How do you even know their hot Em". I said, finishing of my apple, and disposing it.

" Well, we might just have to see then Eddie-poo". He smirked at me, he knows I hate it when people call me Eddie-poo.

"Well we just might have to see fat ass". I shot back. That wiped the smirk off his face.

Jasper just sat their laughing at our brotherly talk, as he puts it.

Our flight leaves tomorrow at 5:00am. So for the rest of the afternoon, we all sat in the kitchen discussing about our trips to New york, well only me and Jasper did, Emmet on the other hand wouldn't stop bragging about the hot triplets. Apparently we all have to share a house, together. At 10:00pm I ran to my room, and packed my suitcase. Once done I fell onto my pillow i drifted off to sleep.

_**REVIEW PLZ**_


	2. The flight Bpov

**Bpov:**

" Soooo, how long left". I asked Rosalie and Alice for the millionth time.

" Bella, we just boarded". Alice half screamed, from my left.

" Bella". Rosalie said sounding annoyed.

" Yes Rosalie". I asked politely.

" SHUT UP". she shouted from my right. I scowled at her.

Me and my two sisters Rosalie and Alice are all secrete agents, and are recently going on a mission together. We do everything together, since we are triplets but no one would recognise it since we look completely different from each other. Rose being the eldest, 30 seconds later Alice, then finally 60 seconds later me.

Rosalie is the tallest with long wavy blond hair,she has blue eyes, and a body most girls and models would die for. Alice is a short wannabe pixie, she has black spiky hair, black eyes and pale both are prettier than me but don't admit it. Me on the other hand, have dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin, I'm an adverge 5''7.

We are all heading to Rochester New york, where we all will settle in for a week or two. Apparently, the GOS ( GOVERMENT OF SPYS) said ' we couldnt handle this mission on our own '. But I desagree with it since we all are very, very talented girls........

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the plane moving. I sighed and griped tigthly onto both Alice and Rosalie's hands. I squeezed my eye lids shut, and swallowed hard.

" Okay Bella, I knoe that your scared of planes, but for god sake get a grip". Alice said, while snickering

" I think she already has one". Rose said, taking her hand back. They both continued laughing, luckily we where in the first class cabin so nobody would see my tomato face.

After the embarassment died down, we settled in for Quantum Of Solace. Half way between the film, the captains voice boomed into the speakers

_''Lady's and Gentlemen, please remain in your seats, we will be landing shortly, thank you''._ Lukily for me, i was too into the film.

As we landed safely on the ground, we grabbed our hand luggage and made an exit out of the plane. Once we got our belongings we dragged them towards the seating area.

" Sooo, any idea how we going to the mansion". Alice asked us.

" I have no idea". I answered since Rose was too occupied in her gossip magazine.

I lookes around the airport which was full of people, until my gaze rested on a man in a tuxedo holding up a sign that read ' Isabella, Alice,Rosalie'. I nudged Alice, and she followed my gaze.

" Come on Rose lets go". I said, while snatching the magazine and duping it in my handbag.

" Hey I was reading that". She wined. While following me and Alice. I just rolled my eyes at her and carried to walk towards the limo driver.

" Hi were, Isabella, Rosalie and Alice Swan". Alice mentioned to the man. He nodded his head, and lead us to the limo, he took our luggages and put it in the trunk as we got inn. As soon as he was done, he got in and drove us to the mansion.....

**Review plz**


	3. Pillow fight

**BellaPov:**

"Ooo, look at that". Alice said, while pointing at a pointy building as we passed it.

While we where all adoring Rochester the limo stopped and the limo driver had told us we had finally arrived. As I stepped out of the black limo, my mouth immediately dropped. In front of me was the most beautiful mansion i have ever seen. It was 4 stories high, with at least more than 15 rooms.

" Isn't it beautiful". Rose said, while admiring the the water fountain in front of the house.

" Yes it is, and its perfect". Alice squealed.

" Come on lets go inside". I said while dragging my suitcase into the mansion. I glanced at my watch to see it was only 1:00 in the afternoon.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EdwardPov:**

After we landed in Rochester N.Y city, and claimed our luggage's we stepped outside of the airport, where we saw a limo driver holding up a sign that read 'Edward,Jasper,Emmet'.

"Hi, where Edward,Emmet and Jasper Cullen". Jasper said, when we reached the limo driver. He nodded, and took our suitcases in the trunk while we got inn.

By the time we reached the mansion, it was already 10:00pm, and we where all jet lag. I yawned as i got my luggage,

"Man I'm tired". Emmet said.

" Yh me too". Jasper said

We all agreed that once we find our rooms we sleep. We all went into the house and heard girls screaming from the living room.I looked at my brothers and they had the same expression as i did.

We all followed the sound until we froze at what we saw.......

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BellaPov:**

We had all just unpacked and all settled in the living room. I was reading my favourite book W_uthering heights_, Alice was busy on the laptop, while Rosalie was playing video games.

I was on page 132 when Rosalie interrupted me.

" YES, WOOHOO,I WON SHAME,NO ONE CAN BEAT ME". She said doing her victory dance, and rudely pointing at the plasma screen. I rolled my eyes.

" Rose, everyone in the entire world knows that Bella here can beat your SHARRY ASS". Alice said while shutting her laptop and jumping on the leather couch. It is known that I can beat her in any game.

" Whatever" She said rolling her eyes.

" Bella, you and me Mario karts NOW". Rose said, placing the PlayStationcontrol in front room. I shuved it away too busy into my book.

" Awww come on let me prove to Alice that I'm unbeatable". She said, I looked up at her and shooked my head.

" I see Bella's too afraid I'm gonna beat her cute Little ass". I sighed, and tryed to place my mind back to the was until Rosalie done something completely bazaarr.

" Bella's a chicken, buk,buk,buk". She said while doing a chicken dance. That was it she has crossed the line, i angrily shut my book, and march up to her and snatched the control out of her hand.

" ooooo,Rosalie,you had unleashed Bella-nator". Alice said while clapping her hand.

After 2 laps i was ahead of Rose, and just finished the finish line.

" Whoohoo, i won, i won, i won". I said doing MY Victoria dance. I froze when i felt a pillow smacking my head, i gasped and looked at Rosalie who had a pillow in her hand.

I grabbed another pillow and smacked it on her face, soon Alice had joined us and it had became a pillow fight. We where laughing uncontrollably, while smacking each other.

" WOO, PILLOW FIGHT". A deep voice boomed into the room. Me, Rose and Alice froze, and turned around and came facing three hot guys.

I blushed, and looked away from then trying to hide my blush..........

**WHOO THAT WAS INTERESTING LOL REVIEW PLZZZ**


	4. Short Introductions

**EdwardPov:**

_We all followed the sound until we froze at what we saw......._

There in front of us where three hot girls, but my eyes fell onto the most gorgeous girl brown eyed angel ever. We stood there quiet not knowing what to say thats until Emmet said the worst thing ever

"WOO, PILLOW FIGHT". His deep voice boomed into the room, which made the girls freeze, and turn around to stare at us with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but notice her blush, which only made me want to kiss her even more. _God, did i just say i want to kiss her. I berely know the girl._

"Who are you". Emmet asked. I just wanted to smack him so hard, i looked over at Jasper and saw him glaring at our so called brother as well.

" I'm Rose". The blond hair and blue eyes girl said, she is hot but not as hot as her.

" I'm Alice". A short black hair pixie said with squeaky voice.

" And I'm Bella". So that was her name Bella, it suites her perfectly, just like the angle she is.

" And who are you". Bella asked. Wow shes feisty. I then noticed that they were the girls that we would be working with, for a long time.

**BellaPov:**

" And who are you". I asked trying not to sound rude.

" I'm Edward". The Adonis said. Ever since we introduce our self, I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. Everything about him was perfect, his velvety voice, his green sparkly eyes and gosh his devilish bronze hair.

" I'm Emmet". The same big masculine man, who had interrupted our pillow fight said. _Rose would shore like him, she always goes for the tough ones._

"And I'm Jasper". A blond, tall man said in an Texas accent. I noticed that beside them where 3 large suite cases._ So these must be our little helpers._ As I put it._This should be fun._

" Hey, is that Mario karts". Emmet said, while pointing to the PlayStation.

" Yh, well Rose wanted to prove to me that Bella can beat her ass,

and everyone knows that's true, so when Bella beat her ass Rosalie got all jealous and started the pillow fight". Alice explained.

" I did not, the pillow simply slipped out of my hands, by _accident_". Rose defended herself, emphasizing the word _accident_ but we all could see the smirk she was trying to hide.

" Yh and I simply slipped through the finish line by accident". I said to her which made her stick out her tongue causing everyone to laugh.

" So-". I started but was interrupted, by the phone ringing.

" ill get it". Edward said, getting up and going to answer the phone.

We all looked at each other confused. Who could possibly phone us at this time. Unless the GOS wanted to us to do a mission...........

**Review plzzzzzzzzzzz**


	5. phone calls

**Im so sorry guys/girls i didnt update been busy sorry but I hope you like this chapter Enjoy:**

* * *

**Edward Pov:**

"Edward Cullen speaking"i answered, i had a feeling is was the GOS calling.

"Hello 001 i trust your well, this is the GOS, we have some information considering your next mission" i thought so.

"Yeah, hold on the others are here" I went swiftly to the living room and put my phone in the S.A.T.D depot and pressed the red button. The left wall opened and the 82 inch plasma screen suddenly displaced the image of the GOS office with a blond Russian wearing black.

"Good morning Swans...cullens, i trust you all are well and safe. I have more news regarding our mission" Emmett snorted next to me, when she said our, i nudged his shoulder and he struggled to stand straight.

"You all will have to go to Italy, to The **Grand Hotel**Flora Rome Marriott" she said in her thick russian accent. I heard a groan.

"The Grande hotel flora Mario?" Emmett repeated. His mind, basically still in the virtual world.

"No The **Grand Hotel** Flora Rome Marriott, this is not some game you can play this is serious if you have to be childish i might just have to cancel you for this mission" she said rolling her eyes.

We all glared at Emmett, he looked downed ashamed.

" Sorry, you where saying". Alice said, deciding to speak up.

" Anyway, their will be a package soon that will be delivered in the mail, today around midnight, it will have all the information in it, so farewell, agents". With that their was a beep and the lady in black disappeared.

I turned back around to the others,

" Omg, I wonder what are first mission is going to be about". Alice said jumping up and down.

I looked at Bella just in time to see a look of horror on her face, I was about to ask her why the long face but Alice continued.

" Hmmmm, I wonder what clothes are we going to wear, then we can play Bella Barbie". She said tapping her chin, and looking at Rosalie who mirrored the same face expression.

I turned my attention back to Bella to see her glaring at her sisters. I chuckled, and tryed to listen to the conversation that Jasper and Emmet were engaged in, but out of the corner of my eye, i would see Bella staring at me while she thought I wasn't looking, which I would smile at.

**Bella Pov:**

I watched as Emmet and Jasper sat in front of the 82 inch plasma t.v playing Halo 3, but mostly my eyes would linger off to Edward who sat in the corner in the next seat, browsing something on the internet. Most of the time he looked up and catch me staring at me, I would blushed and looked quickly look away. We have gotten to learn more about the guys, like their all from Forks Washington, they have been agents for like 2 years now. We also found out that they are all single.

" _So Bella, do you like Edward". _Alice wispered to me, I looked at her completely shock. _How does she know. _As if reading my mind she answered.

" Well the way you look at him, its so obvious." I looked back at Edward to see smile spread across his angelic face.

Before i could respond she let out a tiny squeak but was not unnoticed by everyone else. They looked at us question,I could feel my face flushing in embarrassment.

" Nothing me and Bella were talking about how um.. she would let me take her shopping yh shopping". Alice stuttered but eventually came up with a decent answer.

I glared at her the moment when she said shopping, she caught my glare and grinned at me. Jasper shook his heads and Emmet muttered something like_ "girls", _before turning his attention back to the to the t.v.

I looked up at Edward to see him staring at me, his face now thoughtful. I looked back down at the book i have been reading trying to hide my blush behind the covers of Wuthering heights. _Stupid blush. _Thankfully when I looked back at Edward he was looking back at the laptop screen.

It was around midnight, when we heard the doorbell ring. Everyone else seemed to occupied into the game, half-running to the door i opened it, to see a man in a post man suite, with a fake thick mushtace smiling at me.

" Hello Miss, sigh here please". The man said, handing me the clipboard. I sighed my signature, and he handed me a big cardboard box.

I shut the door behind me and went to the living room.

" Hey whats that". Emmet asked, standing opposite me. I placed the box gently onto the table, careful not wanting to break anything inside it.

" I don't know, its probably from the Gos". I said, trying to rip the ropes attached to it.

" Here let me try". Edward said, he slipped a knife out from his back pocket and flipped a blade, he reached down and sliced through the ropes, and tore open the package.

I smiled at him, before looking into the box.

" Wow, cool, look a gun". Emmet said, picking up a Walther Nighthawk BB gun, and pointing it directly at Alice. I laughed at him, but mostly laughed at Alice's scared expression.

" Its not just a gun Emmet, its a Walther Nighthawk made from a special company in Switzerland, its strictly based on looks, . ooo look it got a flashlight". I said admiring it.

I looked back at everyone to see Emmet looking at me with his jaw hanging, while Edward and Jasper gawping at me and Alice and Rosalie who had smug smiles on their faces.

" What". I said, struggling my shoulders.

" How do know about guns". Jasper asked clearly amused.

" Urmm, er well-". I was going to make up something but Rose cutt me off.

"Well when we where little, our dad, Charlie, use to have a whole collection with pictures of guns. So while Alice and me use to read magazine in our room , Bella here,-" Rosalie said pointing at me " use to sneak off into his office to look at them". She explained, they all chuckled, while i blushed and glared at her.

" What addmit it, you were a strange kid, when you were little". Rosalie said while defending herself with her hands.

" Yh, remember the time when it was her 9th birthday and sh-". Alice started, but i quickly collapsed her mouth shut with my hand.

" Alice shut up, if you dare". I growled at her. She took a step back, eyes wide, and mouth open in the shape of 'O'. _She knows not to mess with angry Bella. _I stood back and shooked my head.

" Anyway, where were we, ah ha, the package". I said turning my attention back to the big box full of gadgets.

" Rose warn me next time not to piss Bella off again". Alice said loud enough for me to hear. They all started to laugh, again but eventually shuted up when I turned back to look at them.

" So whats in the box apart from the 2 Walther bb gun". Edward ask, staring down at me with those green piercing eyes. I stared at him, getting lost into them. _Snap out of it Bella, and answer the question._

" Umm_, _6 Wireless Spy Camera, a Fleet Tracker, 6 listening devices, and all other things we will need and Omg look a WALTHER CP99 COMPACT with Laser, theirs only like 50 made in the world". I picked up the gun, and pointed the laser at Alice. _Die you stupid pixie die_.

" Why am i always the target". She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Well-". I said, but was cut off with her glare.

" Guys check this out". Emmet said, holding a piece of paper in his hands. I stood up and walked up to him.

" What does it say". Rosalie said beside him.

" Its 6 plane tickets to Italy, which will leave at 5am today and a little device thingy". He said, playing with the device. Jasper snached it off him and done something to it, that it activated. Rosalie who was closest to him read it aloud.

" It says, that their are two men who have been going in and out of clubs, and are killing men who owns them money, and that we should stop them before they attack again in Managho,The **Grand Hotel**Flora Rome Marriott which we'll be staying at is the closest, once you enter the hotel, they'll be another pack of information, which will have other details on clothing, Good luck and have a safe flight". Hmmmm this will be fun I think........

* * *

**Im sorry if its short, but I hoped you liked it, review plzzzzzzzz**


	6. Grande hotel flora

**Hey, sorry I havnt updated, and im sorry if thiers any mistakes**

* * *

**BellaPov:**

"Shit, Mario, move! No, don't hit the banana, go _around it._" Emmett muttered as he swung the controller sharply to the left, nearly hitting me in the progress. We all sat around on the couches, everyone including me laughed then proceeded to do what we where doing.

"Ah!" Emmett screeched in horror. I looked up just in time to see Mario drowning in the water and the words 'game over' seemed to mock Emmett as they flashed boldly on the screen.

"This sucks." He mumbles to himself, tossing the remote onto the couch next to me,

Alice had decided that their was no point in going to sleep since we had only 1 and half hours left, so we all sat in the living room with coffee in our system, all wide awake. We where already dressed and all we had to do is wait for the limo to arrived.

" I cant even pass that stupid level". Emmett grumbled to himself.

I smiled at him, setting the book down, I grabbed the remote next to me and re-started the same level he was struggling to past.

"Bella what are yo-". Emmet began but got cutt of when I bumped Peach with my kart which sent her flying to the pow block. I tossed and turned Mario's kart dodging the banana's and finally smirked at Emmet once I finished the level. He abruptly stood up and looked between the screen then me.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT no offense but your a girl". He pouted. I grinned at him and shrugged my shoulders. Alice and Rose who both were sitting on a huge leather started laughing at him while Edward and Jasper just shooked their heads.

After what seemed like hours, the limo finally arrived. We had already packed our bags so all we had to do is put them into the back of the limo. Edward helped me into the limo, to which I was grateful for, since I was struggling to stand straight because of the sleepless hours. I blushed after thanking him.

Exactly at 4:56am, we stepped into the aeroplane, where we immediately greeted by the airhost. She escorted us to our seats, which was in the first class cabin. Usually I would be in the middle of Rosalie and Alice, but it was different this time, with the boys and all, so it was decided that I should be seated next to Edward, Alice next to Jasper and Emmet seated next to Rosalie.

15 minutes later, we had safely lifted into the air. The silence between me and Edward continued until he broke the it.

**Edwards POV:**

I tried to watch Michael Jackson's memorial on the tiny t.v screen, but i couldn't get the fact that Bella was sitting next to me and will be for the next eight and a half hours, i felt like i needed to talk to her, to get to know her better, it was killing me, i decided to talk to her.

"Bella". I said quietly, turning my head to look at her..

"Hmm?". She answered drawing her attention away from the window..

"Since were doing a mission together it would be rude if you didn't tell me anything about you" i hope that didn't sound too desperate. she looked at me creasing her eyebrows then smiled.

"Okay only if you tell me more about you" i instantly nodded my head, thinking of something i could ask her.

"okay erm... how old are you?" i regretted that question the moment it came out of my mouth, what a stupid question! i feel like slapping myself, Bella looked confused.

"ermm...nineteen?" she said really confused "okay great I'm nineteen too" i answered happily.

"okay my turn, did you dye your hair and get contacts?" i laughed out loud. Never in my life had i needed contacts. "It's my real hair, it's natural and no i don't wear contacts" Bella's eye's widened.

We continued talking and got to know each other. "So, why don't you like the name Isabella?" Bella laughed.

**Bella's POV:**

"It sounds like a princesses name and I'm not a princ-" I was cut of by a whisper from behind me.

"Guys look at Emmett!" We both turned our heads to reveal Emmett, he was sleeping, drooling a lot, we both laughed quietly not to wake him up.

"You think he looks funny? he- oh wait i got an idea" Alice tapped her chin opened her make up bag and stuffed her tiny hand into it taking out her mac lipstick, i caught on what she was going to do and held out my hand for the lipstick.

"guys please don't do this" Alice cupped her hands over Rosalie's mouth and dragged her out of her seat and made her sit next to Jasper who was standing in his seat, his head hovering above Emmetts head.

"Be quiet Rosalie, i knew you would do this just cause you have a crush on him!" Alice scolded Rosalie.

"No i don't mind, i want to put blusher on him!" she said trying to hide something.

We all proceeded on putting stuff on Emmett. "This is for thinking boys are better than girls!" i said as i put the lipstick on him, Rosalie put pink blusher on his face she looked pained and regret washed over her face, Jasper tried to put the eye shadow on him but couldn't, Alice helped him and i put on the fake earings we found in Emmetts disguise pack. (i don't know what they were doing in there) Edward started taking picture's.

While i was putting on the last earing i felt Emmett move, his eyelids flickered open. we all rushed to our places, stifling giggles.

"Haaaa that was a nice nap, my face feels fresh!" i tried to hide my laughter as i turned around and saw Emmett smiling, lipstick smudged around the edges of his lips and eyeshadow smudged around his eyes.

We all couldn't contain our laughter's and we all bursted out laughing, Emmett being the only one not knowing stared at us confused, which only made us laugh harder. As our laughter died down, the airhost came down the aisle and asked us if we needed anything to drink, when she turned to Emmett she also bursted out laughing, and walked away.

"err Rude much". Emmett said scoffing.

After an hour Emmett finally realised what we had done and he had gone to wipe it off. We had finally landed in Italy. After claiming our things, we made our way outside the airport, where their was 2 black shiny we loaded our bags into the car,Alice, Rose and I, sat in one car and the boys in the other, we drove to the Grande hotel flora, were we checked in, The receptionist gave us our room key.

I decided to have a look around,We were staying in the penthouse which had a private swimming pool and two bedrooms with three beds, each queen sized and inside the rooms eached held flat screens . As I walked into the living room there was a television stand with a flat screen T.V, which looked about 36" in size and a big couch opposite it. I left the living room and walked into the kitchen. It was pretty big; it had a microwave, oven, miniature refrigerator, and a table big enough to seat four or five. There was a door that led out onto a balcony. I walked even further through the room and into the bathroom. There was a huge Jacuzzi bathtub and a separate shower. The sink counter was fairly large. It had two actual sinks and a big mirror on the wall behind it.

I walked into a room which looked liked a game room, where the others where admiring the I looked around I noticed Emmett was admiring the video game systems that the room had, it had Mario kartz on nintendo wii with 6 remotes and stearing wheels there was a little note attached to it, Emmett picked it up and read it out loud 'we know one of you love video games so we hope you enjoy these' Emmett looked up with a wide grin on his face which looked wild because of the lipstick

"Bella, you, me, rematch, now!" before I could answer Alice grabbed my hand pulling me to the decided to unpack and she needed me (god know's why) she said she has to see if what i bought was suitable or if we needed a shopping date. As she opened the cupboard something fell out, she picked it up and squealed,

" Ali, what does it say?", Rose aksed as she and the others walked in to see what the screaming was about. Alice didn't say anything instead she walked towards the plasma screen stood next it and studied the wall, she then put one hand on the wall and pushed it. when she removed her hand there was a device on the wall with a red button flashing, she looked at the note and then pressed the red button.

" Good morning fellow agents, I hope you had a safe flight-", The same women as before appeared on the screen "- as you are aware of the mission tonight, we would like to tell you that you should be in disguise as the victims Aro,Marcus Caius and of course their three lovely ladys also they'll be three different cars outside of the hotel around 10pm, we would expect you to kill them before they attack you , farewell and good luck agents". As the screen went black, I turned back to the others.

" So what should we do now". Jasper who sat with Edward asked. I sat down in between Ali and Rose, and listened as the others speake.

" Why dont we think of game plan you know for the misison". Jasper suggested. We all agreed and by the time we finished, we had at least 2 and half hours left, to which Alice took the time to get us ready.

Pairng up as couples wasn't all that difficult, since Alice and Rosalie claimed Jasper and Emmett so that left me with Edward. We all looked hilarious, being in disguise wasn't comfortable, it was actually itchy and sweaty.

" Are you guys ready", I asked as we made our way down the lobby, they all nodded their head and we all separated ways.

* * *

**Plzzz Review**


	7. Journey

**SO Sorry i left the story, burt im back and i hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Sharing a house with a bunch of boys sounded not so nice, but sharing a house with three grown good looking men sounded so much better, especially if you had the hots for one of them.

I swear the first time I saw him I was about to faint, lukly I got a grip and chanted in my head that he was just another guy, only that he wasnt, he was my Ideal dream guy.

I blushed when we all coupled, leaving me with Edward.

Dressed in the disguise was not comfortable, but having to dress up as Edwards wife was totally worth it.

We all went outside and saw three limousine parked outside, I looked over at the other couples and saw them grinning as we all separated. I felt Edwards hand guide me toward the one on the right , and swooned as he opened the door for me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw him looking a bit dazed, smirking as I turned to get in the limo and didnt look over at him until I heared the door shut.

"soo, isnt this exciting, our fist mission together", I said looking over at him to only see him staring back at me, smirking

"dont act like you dont know what your doing to me little girl, im just warning you dont play with fire" he whispered all while looking at me with his bright green sparkly eyes. He leaned back and continued smirking. Blinking I snapped out of it, and gave him a look which said dont mess with me, he held out his hands innocently, and looked out of the window trying to hide the smirk.

EPOV:

My gosh this women would be the death of me, as I continues to study her through the reflection of the window.

I felt my phone vibrate, and took it out and saw Emmett calling, answering it I held it next to my ear

"WHOOOO look at me bro", I cringe and looked at Bella, she arched her eyebrows at me and we both looked behind the window at the back, and saw Emmett sticking his head out of the top window, we laughed at his childish behaviour and laughed even harder when he got stuck, and had to stay like that for the rest of the ride towards the airport, which earned lots of honks from people driving by.

Finally after what seemed like hours we made it towards the airport and through security, and onto the plane.

" I dont get it why did we have to wear our disguise before hand", Emmett complained as usual, rolling my eyes as Jasper explained to him how we where going straight toward the club after we got the package which held the information in it.

Bella and I sat in the middle aisle while Alice and Jasper took seats on our left and Rosalie and Emmett on our right. The plane lifted and we all laughed as Emmett got scared at take off.

"hey its not funny guys", which only made us laugh harder, after we all calmed down, we settled on watching a movie on the plasma screen t.v that was installed in front of us. During the movie I rolled my eyes as the girls swooned over the main guy who was suppose to be a vampire who falls in love with a human girl, and he sparkles, SPARKLES I mean come on what vampire sparkles.

Someone's jelouse, I scoffed which earned a look from Bella, which I responded to just smiling, she curiously looked at me raised an eyebrow before shrugling and looking away.

I continued to watch the movie,only to fall into darkness. I jostled awake what felt like an hour later only to feel something warm and soft leaning on my shoulder, looking down I saw a Bella drolling on me, if it had been someone else I would have been horribly disgusted but It was Bella and It wasnt anything but. I yawned and looked at the others only to see them sleeping as well.

"i wana get my belly button pierce ", I looked at Emmett weirdly, and shooked my head and fell back asleep, breathing in Bellas strawberry and vanilla scent.

* * *

**Review peepz tell me what you think :)**


End file.
